


FREDAG 21:21

by februaryfridays



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so much fluff u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februaryfridays/pseuds/februaryfridays
Summary: Maybe Isak doesn't know how to say 'I love you'.





	FREDAG 21:21

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! so this is my first evak fic, i hope i got their characterisation down !! i feel like i'm v late to this fandom, but i'm having a fuckin blast watching season 3 over and over and over so uuhhh here's this! hope y'all enjoy

The first time Even heard Isak say that he loved him, he wasn’t actually supposed to have heard. Over some time, Even had figured out that a drunk Isak was more fun to be around, in that he said what he pleased, which was often more true than the words he’d speak sober. Take, for instance, the time that he’d told a girl right to her face that she had frog-like features, and told her that it was a part of her ethereal looks when she got mad. So, yes, definitely more fun to be around. 

And even better than a drunk Isak who liked to insult girls, was a drunk Isak who giggled in response to everything and talked about his feelings, something that sober Isak was a stranger to. 

“Even.” he said, reaching out tiredly to where Even was stood, chatting with Vilde and looking excited. Isak was perched on the counter nearby, having fallen into the sink a couple of times to get there. “Even.” he repeated, a little louder, and Even turned around, smiling. 

“Hey.” he said, singing it in a way that sounded more ‘he-eey’. 

“Yo.” Isak said, before promptly giggling again, an involuntary response that had Even’s heart doing backflips in his chest. He pulled Even forward feebly, not letting go of his shirt when he kissed him gently, then not as gently. “You’re so hot. Like  _ so  _ hot. Crazy hot. Fuck.” 

“And you’re  _ so  _ drunk, Isak.” Even said, kissing him again. His hands were on Isak’s thighs; Isak’s hands were in his hair, and for a second or two they forgot that they were in a room full of people. It wasn’t until he heard the smashing of a glass and a ‘ _ shit, fuck, sorry’  _ from Magnus that Isak remembered.

“Oh my God, sorry.” Magnus said, but he sounded closer to laughing than he’d tried. Even laughed too, and pulled his wet shirt away from his skin. 

“Ugh, what are you  _ drinking?  _ This stuff smells.” he continued to laugh, swatting away Magnus as he dabbed at him with a dirty-looking sponge. 

“Um, I don’t know. Vilde made it. Possibly gin?”

“Ugh, ew. I’m gonna go look in Eskild’s room for a clean shirt. I’ll be right back.” he said, with what might have been a wink in Isak’s direction. Judging by Isak’s immediate blush, it was. 

“Maaaaaaaaaaaagnus.” he said, bumping his head against the cabinet as soon as Even had left the room. Smiling, Even stopped outside the door to listen, just for a second. “Did you  _ see  _ that? I’m fucking swooning like a little girl. Fuck.  _ Fuck,  _ I love him so much.” The second he heard the words, Even all but stopped breathing. 

“Did you tell him that yet?” 

Another giggle. “Nope.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s like… That’s so embarrassing. I’m not a little schoolgirl with a crush, I don’t  _ need  _ to tell him. He already knows that, doesn’t he? He has to fucking know that.”

“Well  _ yeah,  _ but he can’t know for sure until you tell him.”

“Fuck, yeah. Did you tell Vilde you love her yet?”

“...No.”

Another giggle from Isak, and Even carried on walking, shaking his head and grinning. 

 

The first time that Even was  _ supposed  _ to hear Isak say that he loved him, was later that night. The party had simmered down, and the two had migrated back into the lounge, talking quietly to each other. Despite having several places to sit, Isak had chosen Even’s lap,  _ in case anyone else wants to sit down,  _ and Even had just laughed. 

“I’m fucking tired.” Isak said, his head on Even’s shoulder. 

“Don’t you fall asleep on me, because I’m not carrying you all the way home.”

“Too late. Already asleep.” 

“Dumbass.” 

“I love you.” Isak said, so quietly that only the two of them could hear. 

And there it was.  _ Elsker deg.  _ Even’s heart skipped a beat or three.  

“Hm? Still not letting you fall asleep on me.” Even whispered, laughing when Isak swatted at him. 

“Screw you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Isak lifted his head from Even’s shoulder and smiled. No, he  _ giggled.  _ Again. With a blush. And Even’s heart couldn’t take it. He kissed him. And he kissed him. And just like before, like so many times, like every time they were with each other, for a second they could forget about everybody else, and it was just them. Just the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if y'all enjoyed, i'd love to know what people thought of this!! if you guys liked it, i'll definitely write more evak in the future! i posted a druck oneshot (matteo/david) yesterday if anyone would like to check it out, and my tumblr is @wyvaneckz if anyone wants to come say hi!!
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed!! <3


End file.
